1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-[(heterocycle)alkyl]-3,4(or 4,5)-diaryl-1H-pyrazole-1-acetamides or propanamides, processes for the synthesis of said pyrazole-1-alkanamides, and methods for treating cardiac arrhythmia in mammals utilizing said pyrazole-1-alkanamides.